Urgot
Fähigkeiten | |Kegelwinkel}}}} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = Sekunden |description = Urgots sechs Beine beherbergen jeweils einen säuregeladenen Sprengkörper, der einen kegelförmigen Bereich abdeckt und zusammen bilden die Beine so einen kreisförmigen Wirkungsbereich, um Urgot herum. Jeder dieser Sprengkörper hat eine Sprengladung und lädt sich nach der Aktivierung unabhängig von den anderen Sprengkörper wieder auf. |leveling = |description2 = Der nächste normale Angriff, in die Richtung eines aufgeladenen Sprengkörpers, zündet diesen, wodurch in dessen Wirkungsbereich % des Angriffsschadens|ad}} % des Ziels maximalen Lebens)|hp}} normaler Schaden an allen getroffenen Gegnern angerichtet wird, begrenzt auf (20 Stufe)}} gegen Monster. Dieser Schaden wendet Lebensraub mit gedrittelter Effektivität an. |leveling2 = |description3 = Zhauns Fegefeuer verursacht 10 % reduzierten Schaden an Gegnern, die bereits in den letzten 5 Sekunden von einem Sprengkörper getroffen wurde, kumuliert bis zu 3 Mal. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| lösen die Beine ganz normal aus. *Der Schaden der Sprengkörper wendet keinen Lebensraub mit gedrittelter Effektivität an. *''Zhauns Fegefeuer'' wird nicht ausgelöst, solange Urgot ist, oder in Richtung von schaut. *''Zhauns Fegefeuer'' wird nicht ausgelöst, gegen Ziele die eingehende Angriffe modifizieren, wie Augen oder . *'Urgots' Beine behalten immer die gleiche Ausrichtung bei, sein Körper rotiert nur bei Richtungswechseln. Das Bein, welches also zu Beginn des Spiels nach Norden zeigt, bleibt dies auch für das gesamte Spiel. **Die Ausrichtung der Beine hat keine Auswirkungen auf Urgots Blickrichtung, im Bezug auf Fähigkeiten wie . *'Urgots' Angriffsziel erhält ungeachtet der Interaktion mit seinen Beinsprengkörpern den Schaden des auslösenden normalen Angriffes. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgot feuert eine explosive Ladung an den gewählten Zielort, welche nach kurzer Verzögerung normalen Schaden an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und diese für 1 Sekunde . |leveling = % |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgots andere Fähigkeiten wenden kurzzeitig eine Markierung gegen gegnerische Champions an. |leveling = |description2 = Urgot selbst schirmt sich mit einem Schutzschild vor Schaden ab und greift für 4 Sekunden automatisch den ihm nächsten Gegner an, wobei er markierte gegnerische Champions priorisiert. |leveling2 = |description3 = Urgot greoft mit an, richtet aber modifizierten Schaden an. Er kann dabei nicht und Treffereffekte richten nur ein Drittel des Schadens an. Angriffe gegen Vasallen verursachen wenigstens 50 Schaden. |leveling3 = 12 % des Angriffsschadens)|AD}} |description4 = Währenddessen erhält Urgot 40 % Verlangsamungsresistenzund ignoriert mit Nicht-Champions, reduziert aber sein Grundlauftempo um 125 für Sekunde. Nach |etwa}} Sekunden kann Urgot die Fähigkeit 20px|link= reaktivieren, um alle laufenden Effekte zu beenden, ausgenommen den Schutzschild. |leveling4 = }}| will extend the duration of Purge briefly to compensate for the animation time. * Interaction with . * Purge will apply Runaan's Hurricane on every shot at 100% of the listed damage. ** On hit effects applied by Runaan's Hurricane are reduced to 33% damage. |video = |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung sprintet Urgot in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht an allen getroffenen Gegnern normalen Schaden und diese zur Seite. |leveling = |description2 = Urgot stoppt, wenn er mit einem gegnerischen Champion kollidiert, diesen über seinen Rücken und ihn nach der Landung für Sekunden. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Urgot feuert einen Hexbohrer ab, der den ersten getroffenen Champion aufspießt, ihm normalen Schaden zufügt und ihn für 3 Sekunden um |health}} . |leveling = |description2 = Ist das getroffenee Ziel unter , so kann Schreckensherrschaft reaktiviert werden oder tut dies nach 3 Sekunden automatisch, wenn das Ziel unter dem Lebenswert ist. |leveling2 = |description3 = Urgot beginnt zu kanalisieren, schießt Ketten auf das getroffene Ziel, , macht es währenddessen unanvisierbar und zieht es über einen kurzen Zeitraum zu sich. |leveling3 = |description4 = Die Kanalisierung kann nur durch Urgots Tod abgebrochen werden. Wird die Kanalisierung erfolgreich beendet, so wird das Ziel durch absoluten Schaden exekutiert und umgebende Gegner sind für Sekunden in . |leveling4 = }}| blocks the projectile, he will be pulled and executed instead. * Despite the tooltip, the can be countered by the usual means, for example: or will remove the second effect, and crowd control immune targets will resist it entirely. ** Does removing the suppression break the tether? Or, like Malzahar, does the effect remaing active for a finite duration and Urgot will still grind the target if they voluntarily move toward him even after removing the suppression. * Reactivating the ability early will reel the target as soon as they reach the threshold. * The target will die regardless of their current health once the second cast's chains hit, even if they are healed by (which can affect untargetable allies) or have a shield that persists the duration of the channel that places them above the health threshold. ** If the target has invulnerability that persists the duration of the channel, it will protect them from the execution - e.g. , which can be activated during the suppression. ** The effect will also not prevent the activation of revival effects, such as or . ** Despite being untargetable, can still out of the execution. ** Death-triggered passives ( , , and ) will be triggered. * To ensure death, the execution first deals as true damage, then true damage in powers of ten from 10 to 1,000,000. ** Only the current health damage will count as Urgot's damage and apply healing and appear in post-game statistics. |video = |video2 = }} }} Referenzen cs:Urgot en:Urgot es:Urgot fr:Urgot pl:Urgot pt-br:Urgot ru:Urgot zh:厄加特 Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion